beyond_the_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
YonderCircle
"A grunt is not a human being, not even an animal, it is pure filth! So why should I care for its feelings? Exactly! I shouldn't, and you shouldn't either! Kill those damn Unggoy!" '-''''' YonderCircle Introduction 'YonderCircle '''or rather referred to by his real name , is lone bounty hunter who specifically targets Unggoys, an alien race residing on the planet Balaho. He is also known for killing Javin Pipap. Biography Yonder grew up on a colony on Mars. From a young age he had a keen interest in all things relating to tactical warfare and marksmanship. In 2611 he signed up for the Stellar Defense Team, a military organization formed to defend the Solar System. He trained on the Onyx Main Belt Facility within the asteroid belt. He then left the SDT in 2625 at the age of 32 to move to Earth, where he studied technology and other related topics. In 2632 at the age of 39 he designed his ship, which was at the time called ''Lunacrest. In 2935 however, he noticed an icy planet while looking out his telescope onboard the Lunacrest. He was thoroughly interested in this planet, as it had not been previously discovered by anyone. So he spent the next few months observing the planet. In 2636 he finally sent a space probe to the planet, and in 2639 is flew by and he was able to collect more data about the planet. At the time he referred to the planet as "Planeta Gelido", which is Latin for "the ice planet" as he had studied Latin in college. During his daily observations of the planet however, he noticed there was a big rock orbiting it, upon further inspection, he noticed that is looked too small to be simply orbiting the planet, he theorized that it was a ship and presented it to astrobiology communities as solid evidence that he had found alien life, while some agreed, his hypothesis was rejected and he was sent on his way. He then went back to observing the planet closely as he did before. Then he noticed another rock like object around the planet coming his way. He was excited and watched the rock object as it slowly made its way too his ship, which was parked just outside the asteroid belt. When the rock-like object got within range of his however, what he was previously hoping would be peaceful aliens however blasted the side of his ship with a plasma-like explosive, almost blowing up the side of the ship. He immediately turned the ship around and headed back for Earth, where he would park the ship on a pad. Yonder knew he had found alien life and that they had just shot at him, but he knew astronomers and astrobiologists alike would not believe his story and dismiss his claim like they did the last one. Yonder then got back on his ship and set his eyes on another, more popular planet named Kepler-186f. He actually set his ship to go there so he could possibly get samples of stuff from there since it had been long theorized that there could be life on that planet. A few years later when he arrived on Kepler-186f in 2645, now long out of reach of any signals from Earth, he was surprised to find out that Kepler-186f had oxygen on it, which he breathed with no problem. He thought that he could start research here, observe characteristics of the planet, and leave, bringing his findings back to Earth, notifying scientists that colonization of the planet was indeed very possible. Instead Yonder noticed that the planet had structures, most looking like old religious temples. He knew someone was once here, and he at first theorized that the extraterrestrials had all died off. Until he noticed a town in the distance somewhere to the west. He went to the town. He saw what looked like Monkeys and hid from them for a while. During his time sneaking around the town, he saw ships flying in the skies and then hid as he heard gunshots and lots of screaming from the Monkey-like creatures. After what he guessed was a battle, he emerged from his hiding spots, he marveled at the destruction the unknown attackers had caused. Then a couple of these Monkey-like creatures came from a hill in the North. He had tried to hide, but was seen by the Monkey creatures and the creatures, who where actually the Monkys, recognized him as a human, as the Monkys had seen them before when the allied with the LIGF. The Monkys, who knew how to speak English through the LIGF, wrote in English to Yonder, as they did not know how to make any other sounds beside "oohs" and "aahs" in varying pitches. So Yonder had to speak English to them, and the Monkys wrote in English to him. He shortly then landed a job as a mercenary, as the Monkys were in a big conflict with the Sangheili. He was sent on missions to Sanghelios, the homeplanet of the Sangheili, then he was assigned a mission to a planet called Balaho, in which his goal was to take down a high ranking Unggoy, who was a Grunt Mech named Wizip the Flamer. Since the Unggoy were allies with the Sangheili in the war. He got on his ship, now upgraded with boosters and the like, and used the map in his ship to navigate to the planet. Upon arriving in 2648, he was shocked to see that Balaho was actually the same planet he had observed years earlier. Yonder landed on Balaho, equipped with a gas-mask and a high-caliber sniper rifle, realized that these Unggoy creature were the same ones who had damaged his ship years earlier. He unleashed fury on the Unggoy, killing every single one that stood in his way using various weapons. He later met Wizip the Flamer, who was equipped with a flamethrower, he killed him ruthlessly and took his skull and pieces of his armour as souvenirs, which still hang in his ship to this day. He also renamed his ship from Lunacrest to "Interfectorem Manipularis", which is Latin for "Grunt killer". When he got back to Kepler-186f he expressed his disdain for the Unggoy, the Monkys sent a request to the LIGF to cook up a Cure for Aging potion, which they accepted and gave the Monkys one, which they gave to Yonder. Yonder then swore to kill any Unggoy he sees and travels the multiverse looking for Unggoys to kill. Killing of Javin Pipap Personality Appearance Appearances * none Trivia * YonderCircle is actually inspired from someone Covision and Shroutsu met on ''Halo 5: Guardians ''that appeared to hate Grunts, or Unggoys. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:2593 births